detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
L
Luke, also known as L''' and '''Lukeboy is the main protagonist of the Lukeboy and L Comics, and a supporting character in the Trevorman Comics. After Spider Monkey takes over Chicago, Luke is separated from his family and brought into The Caretaker's program. There, he is trained in Ninjutsu to fight against Spider Monkey. He soon becomes the city's most beloved hero, battling numerous criminals and continually saving the day. History Detective L Comics The earliest Lukeboy Comics were published in Detective L Comics volume 11, featuring Lukeboy as a recurring superhero who would battle criminals such as robbers and kidnappers. Lukeboy made minor appearances throughout the series alongside lasting characters, The Caretaker and Officer Dillon. The biggest change in the comics came with the introduction of recurring anthropomorphic villain, Spider Monkey. Due to the growing popularity of the story arc and characters, Lukeboy would go on to receive his own series. Lukeboy Comics Origins In 2003, Here Comes Spider Monkey! became the first issue released for the new Lukeboy Comics. Luke started out as a student beginning high school, only for the school day to be cut short when mad scientist, Spider Monkey, attacked the town. Forced to flee and evacuate the city, Luke found himself separated from his classmates, only to come face to face with Spider Monkey, himself. Before the scientist could attack the student, Luke was pulled out of the way by a man called the Caretaker. The Caretaker brought Luke into his home, where he sheltered many children separated from their families. The Caretaker revealed himself to be among the last of the ninja, and trained young students in Ninjutsu for self-defense. Luke quickly befriended fellow students, Trouble Machine and Ana, and trained alongside them. Trouble Machine, being a child prodigy, invented Luke's first weapon for self-defense, the L Spray. Luke ridiculed the weapon, but still hung onto it. Sean's research dug up Spider Monkey's secret base, as well as his real name, Shatian Wu - a scientist from China. With this new information, Luke took on the alias "Lukeboy" and went to battle him. Due to his lack of training, Lukeboy was easily defeated and rescued by Ana. When pursued by Spider Monkey, Lukeboy was able to fend him off using the L Spray. The Caretaker scolded Luke for his reckless actions, but came to the conclusion that the only way to defeat evil would be to fight back. Lukeboy continued to fight crime under his new alias, along with help from fellow students. Luke became skilled using shuriken and his new grappling hook, and took on vigilante work. He began pursuing a cannibalistic subordinate of Spider Monkey that the police only knew as "the Bobcat." After following her trails, Luke assisted police chief, Officer Dillon, in tracking down Bobcat and her assistant, Natalia. He discovered Bobcat to be a cannibalistic woman named Chelsea Alastair, and faced her in combat. Lukeboy eventually defeated Bobcat and Natalia and sent them both to prison. Lukeboy Meets Trevorman After hearing of Bobcat's capture, the Caretaker's old student, Trevorman, came to the base to meet Lukeboy. Trevorman requested the assistance of Lukeboy to rescue his companion, Holly, who had been captured by a mad scientist to lure him into a trap. Lukeboy and Trevorman received assistance from Travis Carlson, Trevor's equipment provider, to break into a secret base beneath the Sears Tower. Inside the base, Trevorman introduced Lukeboy to Dr. Flicker, formerly a married couple working alongside Spider Monkey. However, after a failed experiment, Jonathan and Janet Flicker had fused together to become Dr. Flicker. After rescuing Holly and battling Dr. Flicker's drones, Dr. Flicker's personality switched to Janet, and she allowed the three of them to escape, berating her "evil" husband. Afterwards, the secret base was sealed, meaning the three could not provide enough evidence to convict Dr. Flicker of their deeds. Agreeing that Spider Monkey needed to be stopped, Lukeboy and Trevorman continued to work together against him and Dr. Flicker. They took on the task to hunt down corrupt chef, the Crooked Cook. After hunting him down, Trevorman allowed the Crooked Cook to fall to his death. Lukeboy argued that killing was against his moral code, resulting in an argument between the two heroes, and splitting them apart. Holly left Trevorman to stay with Lukeboy, causing the two to grow romantically attached. Spider Monkey's newest attack on Lukeboy came in the form of cloning, which created a monster in Luke's image called Anti-Luke, as well as Anti-Ana. After destruction from the two befell the city, Lukeboy and his fellow students were forced into hiding. Trevorman, however, disappeared. Lukeboy went out to find his partner, only to reconvene before Trevorman faced off against Anti-Luke. After losing the battle, Trevorman was killed by Anti-Luke, causing Luke to go mad and kill Anti-Luke in a fit of rage. Having broken his moral code, Lukeboy decided that once Spider Monkey was defeated, he would quit being a superhero. With nothing left to lose, Lukeboy went alone to fight Spider Monkey. After an intense face-off, Lukeboy fought Spider Monkey to a rooftop and allowed the man to fall to his death. Afterwards, Lukeboy returned home and gave up being a superhero. Luke moved in with Holly and swore to never engage in heroics again. Meanwhile, Travis changed his name to Trevor in Trevorman's honor, and opened an asylum in Westchester to house the worst of criminals. However, Anti-Ana soon rose to power and attacked the city, freeing Luke's captured criminals into the world. The Caretaker sent his students to fight back against her, but they were all captured or killed. Being the last hope, Lukeboy came out of retirement to face Anti-Ana once again. However, she disappeared without a trace. L Comics Bobcat Many years later, Luke returned to heroics under the new name, L. Learning of a new villain called the Moniker, a crime lord rising to power, L teamed up with Ana and Trouble Machine, along with a new recruit called Empress, to battle the thug. L was captured and put into one of Moniker's "games", but with help from his friends, L came out on top and captured Moniker, bringing her to Westchester Asylum. However, Moniker's partner Soup led a breakout of the asylum, rescuing Moniker, Bobcat, and Natalia. As Trevor Carlson now knew Moniker's identity, the crime lord sent Billy Bomb to blow up the Public Square building and kill him. L and Empress went to battle Soup and Moniker, but the girls kidnapped the hero and injected him with a toxin. Moniker explained that she had been injected by Bobcat with the same thing, but Bobcat refused to give them the antidote. Moniker brought L to Bobcat's base to find it, but they found out it was a ruse and Bobcat was secretly working with Spider Monkey, who turned out to be alive. L and Moniker headed to Spider Monkey's base, where they battled the terrorist and Bobcat. Ana arrived in time to help out, but Spider Monkey escaped. Nonetheless, Moniker, Soup, and Bobcat were captured and sent back to Westchester Asylum. Moniker While incarcerated, Moniker revealed to L that she was holding Holly hostage somewhere in Chicago. She sent L to the location, only for the hero to find Natalia tied up there, and be ambushed by Teddy. A new villain called Vile arrives to help them escape, before breaking Moniker and Soup out of the asylum. Moniker's team then sends L on a scavenger hunt around Chicago to find Holly. After confronting Vile and Soup, L starts receiving frequent visits from a girl in his mind called Antiana, who continually saves him from death. He soon ends up in another one of Moniker's games, where he witnesses Moniker betray Teddy by throwing him into an electric fence. Teddy then turns against her and Soup, giving L the location of the next clue. L is then rescued by Empress and Ana. L went to the base of Dr. Flicker, where he found Teddy, now calling himself Electrify, trying to kill Moniker. L stopped him, but Electrify killed himself soon after, believing he could never be good after all the bad he'd done. Dr. Flicker healed Moniker's wounds, but L could not capture them after finding out that Billy Bomb had rigged the tower with an explosive. L battled Billy Bomb, but the latter accidentally blew himself up. The next clue led L to the lake, forcing him to receive help from his shark friend, Shak. L and Shak soon learned that Moniker was leading criminal organization, the Bully Club, and battled through its members to find more clues. After discovering that Vile was Dr. Flicker's child, Vile kidnapped Ana and forced L to defeat sporting superstar and Bully Club member, Birthday Local, in a sporting competition. With help from his friends, L won "Moniker Ball", rescued Ana, and received the next clue. The clues eventually led L back to the beginning, where he was captured and tortured by Moniker, only to be rescued by Bobcat. Bobcat claimed she had completed Moniker's scavenger hunt, and discovered the clues led to Seattle, Washington. Having her own reasons to go to Washington, Bobcat helped L flee the state, and the two began their journey across the country. L and Bobcat stowed away on a moving truck to travel to Washington, where they continued Moniker's scavenger hunt. They were eventually led to a restaurant, where Moniker arrived to trap them. Bobcat was ejected from the building, and Moniker kidnapped L. The villains held the hero prisoner for over a week, before offering him the chance to learn the truth, or leave knowing nothing. L decided to learn the truth, and slept with Moniker. He then learned the villain's true identity as Holly, herself. After an argument between the two, they decided to find Bobcat and return to Chicago together. Upon returning, they discovered that Spider Monkey had returned, killed Dr. Flicker, and overtaken the town. Spider Monkey L explained everything to Empress and Ana, and the girls begrudgingly agreed to go with Moniker to receive the Bully Club's help against Spider Monkey. It turned out to be a trap, and Moniker captured L, Empress, Ana, and Bobcat. However, Spider Monkey soon invaded the Bully Club, assisted by his pet spider, Sevda. Moniker released the prisoners to help them fight back, but Vile arrived in time to battle Spider Monkey and rip his arm off. L defeated Sevda and escaped with his partners, while Natalia ran off with Bobcat. L was soon contacted by a mysterious person called "the Enlightener", who swore to have inside information on Spider Monkey. They tasked L with bringing down Spider Monkey's associates, and scoring an alliance with the Bully Club. This alliance did not sit well with its members, ending in Moniker and Soup being kicked out of the club. The Enlightener sent L after the Love Queen, a friend of Spider Monkey's that created a love toxin to infatuate people with the next person they saw. The toxin caused L and Moniker to fall madly in love, forcing Soup to team up with Ana and Empress to find a cure. L also took on human trafficker Geraldo Wilson, and Charlie Burkins' monster, Linger. Finally, the Enlightener tasked L with breaking into Spider Monkey's lair to destroy his "human enhancements", robotic limbs that replaced the villain's own. The Enlightener promised to reveal themselves if this mission were to be successful. L, Empress, Ana, and Shak broke into Spider Monkey's lair, only to be confronted by Vile, who claimed to have destroyed the plans for Spider Monkey's "circus." The group defeated Vile in combat and destroyed Spider Monkey's enhancements, before going to meet the Enlightener. Arriving at the secret location, the Enlightener revealed themselves to be Sevda, who was working in secrecy against Spider Monkey. Sevda brought L to see Spider Monkey's circus in the making, showing that he would be featuring a girl called AA, who L recognized as Antiana. While Spider Monkey continued setting up the circus, L was kidnapped by Bobcat and Natalia, and sprayed with the love toxin by the Moniker. Moniker then proposed to L, convincing him to marry her. Natalia married the two, and the couple went on a honeymoon. When Spider Monkey had lured the whole town into his circus tent, Ana went with Soup and Vile to cure L, bringing him to his senses just in time. The heroes and villains teamed up to go to Spider Monkey's circus, only for the terrorist to use Linger to kill Empress. Devastated by his partner's death, L stormed into the arena to partake in Spider Monkey's challenges. After defeating Sevda in a faux battle, L watched as Ana took on Antiana, eventually beating her against all odds. Vile arrived in time to attack Spider Monkey and stop the show. Antiana then rushed to the control room where she allowed the circus tent to take flight. The tent flew to Spider Monkey's old base, as L and Ana cornered the clone. Antiana revealed that she was the one who caused Holly to go insane, and she kept L alive long enough so he could learn the truth of her actions. Ana and Sevda took on Antiana, defeating her, while L rushed to the control room to fight the transforming Spider Monkey, whose enhancements were overtaking his mind and body. The circus tent crash-landed in time for Spider Monkey to escape with L injured, but Sevda allowed L to ride on her back to chase after him. The transforming Spider Monkey took Moniker as a hostage to keep L away, but the hero persisted in pursuing the villain, joined by Sevda and Vile. Realizing Spider Monkey was too strong, Vile gave L their time-stop grenades and left the villain to him. L rescued Moniker and fled to the control room, where they activated a self-destruct switch. Spider Monkey, now massive in size with no control of his mind or body left, chased L and Moniker into the basement. Forced to break his rule of never killing once again, L blasted Spider Monkey with a laser cannon and killed the monster terrorist. L fell unconscious after being overwhelmed, but Moniker rescued him and escaped the base just before it exploded. L awoke to find Ana, Sevda, Shak, Sean, and Moniker with him, declaring that the horror was over. Moniker and her associates were sent to Westchester Asylum, and everyone returned to their peaceful lives. However, L remained true to his marriage, and continued to visit Moniker in prison. Abilities and Gadgets Ninjutsu - Ninjutsu is the art taught to Lukeboy by The Caretaker. It allows him to move quickly, stealthily, and aerobically. Luke is a master of stealth and martial arts, relying more on his own body than his gadgets. L Mobile - The L Mobile, often improperly referred to as the Luke Mobile, is Luke's mode of transportation. It is capable of flying, as well as driving, and contains a radio that allows Luke to communicate with The Caretaker and Trouble Machine. L Watch - The L Watch is Luke's watch that allows him to send and receive communications to his base, often to The Caretaker or Trouble Machine. L Spray - L Spray is Lukeboy's trademark weapon. It is said to be worse than pepper spray, though its ingredients are unknown. Spider Monkey particularly dislikes this weapon. Shuriken - One of Luke's staple moves is his style of throwing shuriken, sometimes laced with poison or other toxins. While never aimed to kill, they often serve as a means of subduing the foe. Grappling Hook - Luke's grappling hook allows him to travel long distances and latch onto platforms high above him. It is often used to retrieve items out of reach, as well. L Cookie - The L Cookie is a baked treat created by Ana that heals Luke's injuries and rejuvenates his energy. While scarcely used, it has come in handy on a number of occasions. In Other Media Film Lukeboy's first film appearance was in the short movie, Fast Money. It depicted Lukeboy as a young superhero battling a bank robber called Teddy the Bank Heister-Meister. While the film gained negative reception and did not receive acknowledgement in the comics, Teddy would appear as a villain during the Moniker, IL arc in the L Comics. Luke would later appear in the film titled Lukeboy, a film adaptation of several Lukeboy Comics detailing the Spider Monkey storyline. Video Games A Lukeboy video game began development during the comic's run, but never came to be. However, several flash games received popularity on the official Lukeboy website, including Lukeboy's Mansion and Spider Monkey's Run. Lukeboy and L appear as purchasable DLC in the video game, Screams of Silence. They are part of a bonus pack alongside Ana, The Moniker, and Shak. Bobcat, Spider Monkey, and Vile are also featured as playable characters in the game. Trivia